Visitas Nocturnas
by Lady White 15
Summary: - La noche se acerca y con ella tu visita nocturna; estoy lista sin darme cuenta te acercas a mí me tomas de la cintura, actuó por reflejo y llevo mis manos hacia tu cara, la distancia se acorta y de un momento a otro nuestros labios comparten un mismo espacio... Maldicion fue solo un sueño...


Visitas Nocturnas

Capitulo I

La noche se acerca y con ella tu visita nocturna; por fin estoy lista me he puesto un vestido blanco un poco provocativo a diferencia de lo que comúnmente suelo usar, he recogido mis cabellos en una coleta y he puesto un poco de rubor a mis mejillas, por fin has llegado y me he quedado muda al ver que tan apuesto eres, y pensar que esta noche eres y serás solo para mi. Mi habitación llena de flores le dan un toque romántico a la velada, sin darme cuenta te acercas a mí me tomas de la cintura, actuó por reflejo y llevo mis manos hacia tu cara, la distancia se acorta y de un momento a otro nuestros labios comparten un mismo espacio, convirtiéndose en uno solo, el aire me falta y aunque lo necesito para poder respirar no deseo apartarme de ti ni un segundo, pero al parecer es mas mi instinto de supervivencia y a regaña dientes me he separado de ti sin pensar volteo a la ventana y lamentablemente el sol amenaza con salir deslumbrando mis ojos y haciendo que de esta manera te pierda de vista a lo lejos escucho una voz que grita mi nombre… Candy, candy, candy …. La voz se escucha mas cerca pero hago caso omiso ya que estoy sometida en una profunda desesperación por saber donde estas, pero de nuevo esa maldita voz que me esta llamando ….Candy, candy, candy ….. anda levántate ya que se hace tarde vamos, vamos …..Maldita sea ha sido otra vez un sueño.

Ya, tranquila te he escuchado las primeras 50 veces Anne, tranquila.

Pero es que tal párese que no, además ya es muy tarde y ya sabes como es el profesor de artes.

_Ese tipo cara dura tal pareciera que tiene 50 años por su carácter, y pensar que tan solo es tres años mayor que yo._

Anne tu crees que podríamos faltar hoy a calases de arte, es que no me siento con animo.

Candy otra vez el mismo sueño, no es posible que sigas con lo mismo, cada vez que sueñas con el no quieres ir a clases, espero que esta vez si le ayas visto el rostro.

Oh Anne no seas cruel conmigo

Pero candy, no soy cruel solo que …. Bueno no es normal tu sueño…mejor vístete y vamos OK

De camino a la escuela trate de no pensar otra vez en ese sueño y ponerle un poco mas de atención a Anne que como siempre solamente me hablaba de Archí, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él, pero al parecer el ni siquiera sabe que existe.

Anne y yo somos primas, por lo cual compartimos un departamento cerca del Colegio, ya que de esa única manera nuestros padres se sintieron seguros. Pues la verdad es que nosotras no somos de New York, sino que somos de Chicago, lugar donde trabajan nuestros padres.

Llegamos a la escuela, muy pronto nos graduaremos de la preparatoria, así que tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para terminar bien. Nos encontramos con Paty es una chica muy lista y muy divertida.

Hola chicas como están

Bien Paty, ya llego el maestro?

No aun no – Paty y Anne siguen hablando, y yo no presto mucha importancia, detesto que hablen del profesor de Artes como si fuera un súper modelo, es verdad que es guapo, pero no es para tanto.

Candy – me grita Paty, al parecer me había quedado sumisa en mis pensamientos

He? Que pasa Paty

Te has quedado dormida, estando despierta, dime, volviste a soñar lo mismo – pregunta muy interesada, pues hace ya mas de un mes que sueño lo mismo, casualmente coincide con la llegada del profesor Terrence Grandchester, creo que por su culpa sueño esas cosas, nos mete muchas ideas locas.

Si Paty, pero ha sido igual

Mmmmmmm que lastima

Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y vayamos al salón que el engreído no tarda en llegar – dije muy fastidiada, la verdad es que ese tipo no me agrada, pero no esperaba que el Rey de Roma estuviera detrás de mí justo cuando lo decía.

Quien es el engreído señorita White – me pregunta el maestro

Por mi mente pasaron muchas respuestas posibles, como: un profesor; o tal vez simplemente decir, el engreído es usted pero, era lógico que no podía decir ninguna de ellas porque seria mi fin, no me quedaba otra alternativa que mentir.

Es un compañero con el cual tengo problemas – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, aunque después de todo era, medio creíble y medio cierto, pues en esa clase se encontraba el chico mas cobarde y arrogante del mundo, su nombre Neal Leegan, hermano de la asistente del prefecto.

En ese momento llego Stir, hermano del Archí supuse que le daría credibilidad a mis palabras, pues era el consejero de Anne, Paty y mío, pero no, no lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue meter la pata, y muy profundo con las siguientes palabras:

Pero tu no tienes problemas con nadie Candy – dijo con una sonrisa le dirigí una mirada fugaz pero con la cual pretendía matarlo, sin mas solté una risa nerviosa y voltee hacia el profesor de artes el cual de manera muy seria me dijo lo siguiente:

La espero en mi oficina al terminar las clases

Desde ese momento sabia que seria mi fin, después de este pensamiento entramos todos al salón y dentro de el, el maestro no dejaba de verme con una mirada fría, que me helo la sangre.

Una vez terminada la clase de Artes nos retiramos todos, teníamos historia, matemáticas, biología y Química, deseaba que las clases no terminasen nunca, pero el reloj dio las 2:00 de la tarde y las clases del día habían terminado, estaba caminando por los pasillos, la verdad caminaba muy lento, esperaba que algo sucediera en el camino, para tener que evitar la visita con el profesor de Artes, pero no sucedió nada y llegue a la puerta de la oficina del cascarrabias. Cundo estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, el profesor la abrió, y al verme se detuvo en seco y me miro de una forma que no pude descifrarla, pero en un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, en ese momento pude darme cuenta que sus ojos eran de un tono azulado muy parecido al océano, y fue así como sentí un cubetazo de agua fría en mi mente y alma, sería posible que el hombre que me visitaba todas las noches en mis mas pasionales sueños fuera…


End file.
